


What if Michael Myers is the product of a Cthulhu Campaign?

by ryuchanwings



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, Eldritch, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuchanwings/pseuds/ryuchanwings
Summary: What it says on the tin.  Also, this is sort of more of a ramble than a fiction, so apologies.





	What if Michael Myers is the product of a Cthulhu Campaign?

So, My friend got me into Dead by Daylight recently, which was a bit surprising because I am not a horror movie type of girl. She was able to do this by throwing adorable/funny fanart/headcanons at me. Which lead to her telling me rough backstories for all the killers there. And me being me, I started thinking about their backstories. She also brought up the idea of us watching the original Halloween together, assuring me it wasn't scary and telling me how convoluted the movie history is, to the point that it sounds like basically any backstory is a valid shot. 

However, watching the movie with her made me think of some things. For one thing, there were no witnesses to Michael actually killing his sister in the first place. His expression when the mask was removed (While it could have been due to the level of skill the child actor had) looked to me like a 'what the hell did I just see?' sort of traumatized expression. I thought about the Entity from Dead by Daylight and thought 'Huh. So it's basically an eldritch crustacean...' And made a certain leap/connection. 

Since it breaks my suspension of disbelief to just say 'He suddenly snapped for no reason and became a monster!', I thought about Sanity Loss. 

 

My personal theory/backstory when writing Michael is typically this; On Halloween night, when his big sister was supposed to be taking him trick or treating, her boyfriend brought over a book instead. A very bad book. Basically, bad things happen, some sort of mind-breaking monster is summoned, and a roving investigator group shows up. They clear out, either chasing the monster or avoiding the authorites in their usual fashion, and leave behind a mentally scarred child holding a knife covered in his sister's blood. And instead of getting proper mental help, well... 

So yes, he became a monster, but so do a lot of Investigators, judging by what I know of CoC. He looses all ability to communicate and probably homicidal mania of some sort. 

Anyway. That's basically it. If it's a timeline where Laurie is his baby sister, I think he might have tried to be a brave big brother and hide her from the monster under a bed.


End file.
